Peter of Arabia: Part 1 (Family Dad)
Peter of Arabia: Part 1 is the fifth episode of the fourth season and the twelfth overall episode of the animated comedy series Family Dad. It was written by Nahnatchka Khan and directed by Rodney Clouden. In the episode, when Francine refuses to do all the work, Peter must plan a party for his boss's celebration, with disastrous consequences. Plot Peter and his cohorts meet at a park to discuss planning a surprise 25th anniversary for their boss Avery Bullock. Bullock, of course, is spying on them and Peter takes all of the credit for the party idea. Bullock is pleased. At home, Peter tells Francine the good news: She’s in charge of planning Bullock’s party for Saturday. Except that’s the same night Francine is appearing in a play. Meanwhile, Hayley and Steve take in the new Michael Moore movie which features him making love to Angelina Jolie. Hayley is outraged by his selling out. It’s Saturday night. Peter is getting ready for the party. Francine is dressed for her play. She’s ignoring Peter’s demands declaring marriage to be an equal partnership. At the party, Peter accidentally kills Jay Leno when he insinuated to Peter that Francine wears the pants in the relationship, due to Francine's absence and has to perform the roast by himself. It goes horribly wrong and Peter is thrown out. Then Peter begins singing a song about how he doesn’t want an equal partner. He wants a wife who will listen to his every demand. The next day, Bullock fires Peter, who decides the family should move to Saudi Arabia to seek better opportunity. The family seems to like a chance to experience new things but Brian freaks out that Saudi Arabia bans alcohol. Meanwhile, Peter starts working at a local bomb-making factory. As the family adjusts to the new culture, Francine finds that she likes the neighboring women although she doesn’t like how they cater to their men. Peter, however, learns about the country’s strict moral codes from his new co-workers and finds that he loves it. Stewie is thrilled to find out that, not only is he considered a man, he can shoot guns whenever he wants. Peter begins throwing orders around but Francine resists. At the same time, Hayley is begging Steve to accompany her to the bazaar so she can leave the house. Brian and Stewie, hidden in burkas, go with them. At home that night, Peter introduces Francine to his new second wife, Thundercat. Back at the bazaar, Stewie sells Steve to a man who thinks Steve is a woman. With his new money, Stewie buys a Mercedes, sunglasses and grenades. During a dinner party, Peter enjoys his new friends even accepting a robe as a gift. But Francine engages in a brutal fight with Peter’s second wife. Bullock calls and tells Stan he can have his old job in the States back but Peter says he likes Saudi Arabia. Meanwhile, Stewie crash his Mercedes into an oil derrick in the middle of nowhere, Brian is going through the torture of being sober for weeks, Steve is being taken to a remote location by his new husband and Hayley is running from the morality police. Peter angrily tells Bullock he renounces his American citizenship and burns the family's passports. He’ll be staying on the Arabian peninsula. Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Smith, Brian Smith, Stewie Smith, Glenn Quagmire *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith *Rachel MacFarlane as Hayley Smith, Susie *Scott Grimes as Steve Smith, Snot Lonstein *Mike Henry as Faziz, Rashad, Michael Moore *Patrick Stewart as Mr. Avery Bullock *Jeff Fischer as Jeff Fischer, Mamoud *Paget Brewster as Thundercat *Eric Edwards as Nathan *Neal Feinberg as Khalid *Brian George as Ali *Wally Wingert as Jay Leno *Odile Corso as Angelina Jolie Source *1 Category:Family Dad Category:List of Family Dad Episodes